


How to kill a vampire

by Kira7



Series: How all started [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aro has a dirty mind sometimes, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Both of them are drama queens, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Denial of Feelings, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Even if peter considers himself more human than vampire... But still, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, If aro and peter allow me, Is blackmail to deny a good job until the other one doesn't say you what he has in mind?, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter doesn't know vampires can shine, Peter has Killgrave's (from Jessica Jones) power, Peter is bad at feelings, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporary Amnesia, They are together, They both love each other but they prefer to not confess, Vampire Turning, Vampire x vampire hunter au, Vincturi, death mentioned, now he knows, sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: After Peter met Aro, all he wanted was to kill him... How?The illusionist, part-time vampire hunter, fails several times, but at the end he succeeds in his intent, not as he has foreseen though...
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: How all started [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984874
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this started with a single thought: "What will Peter react if he discovers Aro can shine with sunlight, as S.M. wrote in her books?"  
> That part is in the one shot, but the fanfiction doesn't end as I planned
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! Enjoy the reading! ^^

After their first met, that vampire of Volturi's clan, Aro, visits him twice a month, because " _he wants to be sure he's not a really vampire hunter_ ," as he said the second time they met, with that high voice and that fake cordial tone, but the only thing that vampire did every single time was watching him, observing him, studying him, and Peter didn't like to be an animal in a zoo, he got nervous by that fucking attitude. So two months ago, the illusionist began to try and kill for real that bastard.

First choice was silver bullets, he had so many bullets in his flat, it was hard to choice which one could end that inhuman creature; it end that those hundreds of bullets were all made by iron.

"You should better check where your weapons come from, young Vincent. Having a trusted seller is the first step for not receiving such poor and useless material."

"Shut the fuck up, bloodsucker!"

* * *

The next choice was a wooden stake straight to that dead heart. Peter waited Aro in the middle of the house, the tool hidden in his fist, and when Aro arrived, the vampire hunter stabbed the vampire's chest so hard and, in a fit of anger, pushed him until they hit a wall. Peter was breathing heavily, pressing even deeper the stake, however those red eyes, after a glimmer of surprise and realization, returned to being coldly amused.

"If you wanted to play Cupid, you didn't have to but ask."  
As an answer, Peter groaned in frustration and leaned without thinking his head on Aro's shoulder, he didn't want to be seen while he was blushing.

"Next time, I'll kill you!"

"I guess so."

"Don't understeminate me, you bloodsucker!," Peter hissed, glaring at him as if the illusionist had an advantage.

"I didn't it once, young Vincent. But I'll be more relieved if you want to remove this from my chest, I don't like the new ways humans enjoy themselves nowadays."

* * *

The next step was sunlight, yes! Jerry was terrified by it, he hissed at it, so the best way he could kill that bloodsucker was sunlight! Ah! He was a genius! Peter covered all the windows with black curtains, and he tied them all to a rope that he held in his hand, ready to watch that monster burning.  
When Aro entered in the living room, all that Peter listened was a sigh of resignation, then the vampire started to talk.

"My young dear boy, I don't need my eyes to know you're here, your smell, your heartbeat, your breath, all of your human body says me you're in this room. So why is your room in the dark?"

Aro was aware of the reason, but that game of hide and seek was amusing, even after all hundreds of years he was a vampire; he chose to walk as a human being, mistaking the steps on purpose only to hear the reactions of that young man. Then, when he got tired of playing, Aro approached Peter, he could listen that heart beating fast, that unsteady breath, the smell of adrenaline and endorphins, and the vampire smirked by this smell, was that human really sure to kill him? Or did he prefer to do other things?

"Here you are," he whispered near Peter's ear, "Are you ready?"

Peter swallowed and took a moment to answer, "And you?"

Then he pull the rope and all the curtains went down, the sunlight irradiated the entire room; Peter was ready to finally observe that abominable creature burned, but when he opened his eyes, all he expected but that.

"What?!"

In front of him, Aro wasn't burning, instead he was shining, "Do you shine?," he asked in astonishment, and the first image it recalled to Peter's mind was a disco strobosphere.

"There are vampires do this. It depends in which clan you are born," and the lesson about vampirology was over due Peter's laughter.

"Do-oh my fucking God!," he wheezed, "You-you shine! Puahahahahahahahah This-This is hilarious! Oh Jesus Christ! N-no, no, no. Wait, wait," Peter composed himself and run after Aro, grabbed his shoulders and turned the vampire, "How touchy you are!"

"You were laughing at me, it's outrageous! You-an insignificant human, are laughing at me!," Aro's red eyes were bloodshot, but they couldn't remain fixed on the human who was forcing him to remain still, and for a moment the vampire thought that he became weak if he let a man put his hands on him and could impose anything on him.

"You believe me if I say that in no one, single, book, it's written _vampires can shine bright like a diamond with sunlight_ , ah no! There is one! Rihanna! Have you ever auditioned to make a video with her?," he finished his ask with a laugh.

"Leave me, you naughty human, or this time I'll kill you!"

"Ok, ok, then," Peter's hands were off Aro, but immediately his neck was tightened in a firm and lethal grip, he could barely breath.

"Laugh at me again, young Vincent, and it will be a pleasure for me to see you in pain and make an end at your trivial life," Aro said, throwing the human, making him slam his temple on a table's edge.

* * *

Peter didn't know werewolves existed, of course he could suppose it, but he didn't. At night, when he was in a forest to catch a monster, he supposed it was a vampire; then one of them approached him, it had a ginger and brown fur, gold eyes, and it growled angrily.

"Ok. Ok, I can do it," Peter said while he pointed the rifle at the beast, "It's only business, it will be fast."  
Unfortunately, the werewolf jumped on him and tried to remove his head, Peter tried to fight back with the rifle, but he was at disadvantage and his weapon would not hold up long against the werewolf's jaws. One moment later, the werewolf was tossed away, Peter could hear a hiss; then, when he sat up the ground, he could see the werewolf fought with someone, he couldn't recognise who, but Peter hadn't the time, he needed to charge the new rifle.

That someone was hurled next to the hunter, and finally Peter recognized his ally, long black hair, pale marble skin, big red eyes, "You?!"

"I preferred another way to meet you again, young Vincent," Aro answered without taking his eyes off his natural enemy. The werewolf was about to jump over the vampire, and Aro was ready to break its backbone.

"Why the fuck are you here! Are you following me! I swear if you follow me-- Piss off!" Peter interrupted his speech to fire the werewolf once, twice, three times, four just to be sure it was dead, "Ugh, I hate when someone interrupts me... What was I saying... Oh!," he cleared his throat and restarted to speek with the vampire, "You! You need to answer my questions! First why is your ass here?!"

"It's always a pleasure to hear your good manners," Aro answered, taking the snow off his coat.

"Fuck yourself! Why? Listen, I-I'm not in the mood to play your mental games, I'm not quite drunk and I need more alcohol because I killed something I wasn't aware it exists until tonight!"

"There is a whole world you still don't know, my boy."

"Yeah and you want to show me it? Just to know, I don't trust you, I don't take your fucking cold hand and I don't want to fly on your flying carpet!"

But Aro didn't understand the last words, so Peter looked away half embarrassed and said, "Forget it!"

"Anyway," Aro took a step, searching those brown eyes, "I'm grateful you saved my life."

Peter huffed and smirked, looking back at the vampire, "If you believe that I let you be killed by the first monster that comes, you are totally wrong! I'm the one who has to kill you! And don't forget about it, bloodsucker!"

* * *

"Did you use silver bullets to kill that werewolf?"  
"Mercury bullets! They're easier to find, and it is more difficult to get screwed."  
"So you listened what I told you."  
"Uhm," Peter swallowed the vodka in the glass and watched his not so welcome guest, "Don't take advantage of it, that seller was an asshole, I don't want to buy things from him anymore. End of the story, you didn't do anything to help."  
Aro crossed one leg, watching the fire lit in the fireplace, "Taking my head off and burning my body is the only way."  
"To what?"  
The vampire turned right his head and saw that young man sat in the couch, next to him, the fire's light created a wonderful play of light and shadow on that face, highlighting the high cheekbones, darkening even more the dark circles pronounced by the black pencil that the illusionist used for make up, the brown hair that seemed to catch fire themselves, was Peter Vincent an inhuman creature born from fire?  
"To kill me."  
Peter frowned and put aside his glass, "Why are you telling me this now?"  
The vampire squeezed the forearms of the armchair, creating some creaking on the wood, "Because I want you to know that it's impossible for a human to kill me," he smiled maniacally.  
"Don't underestimate me."  
"You haven't the strength, my dear Vincent. Unless--" he left the sentence open to lick his lips.  
"Unless...? Speak, spit it out, Goddamnit! I haven't eternity like a bloodsucker I unfortunately know."  
"Unless you become a vampire."

"Another time, the same story," Aro sighed, entering in the bedroom, looking for the vampire hunter, but he wasn't here, it seemed he was in the kitchen, so the vampire run there.  
When he stopped, Peter jumped on him, encircling vampire's abdomen with his legs and grabbing the neck with both hands, in an attempt to break it.  
"Welcome Hell, you bastard!"  
Peter was sure he had an advantage, but Aro took his back and threw him against a mirror, breaking it, then he grabbed Peter's throat.  
"I suppose you're happy to see me, my young boy."  
Peter fought the hand, tried to scratch those fingers to make them lose their grip; Aro wasn't surprised, but Peter could see a glimpse into his red eyes when the vampire noticed something in his face and approached him.  
"D-don't come clohhhh... Closer-agh!"  
Aro precisely licked the trickle of blood that ran down the corner of Peter's mouth and sucked the rest, savoring its metallic taste, and moaning with pleasure.  
"It will be a waste, don't you think so?"  
He was ready to drink that illusionist's blood, when Peter pulled his hair to kiss him rudely, in an attempt to distract the vampire from the desire to drink his blood and free his neck.  
Even if both of them had different reasons to make the other distracted, they continued to kiss, bite, suck their lips.  
They fought for the dominance, dancing around the room, bumping into the furniture, dropping some trophies, knickknacks, fan gifts, neither of them wanted to lose; Peter groaned when his head hit a cupboard, causing his tongue touch the vampire's canines.  
"Mph-fuck!," he broke the kiss, touching the part injured with the back of his hand.  
"What the Hell were you doing?!"  
"I followed your body."  
"My body?!," the illusionist pointed himself, bewildered, while he was trying to regain the breath, "Y-you, I-... These are bollocks!"  
"I would say the opposite."  
"Prove it!"  
"Your heart, it beats very fast, even now," Aro clapped his hands with a indescribable smile.  
"I tried to kill you!"  
"Oh well, if you say so... Your body doesn't smell like someone who's ready to kill his enemy."  
"I used a new perfume, I'm glad you don't like it."  
"Oh no, no, no. I wasn't talking about your perfume, but your smell. Testosterone, dopamine... Hormones like these aren't supposed to be in a situation like you insinuated."  
Peter turned his gaze to right and left, looking for a possible hold, "You're creepy," he said at the end his face was an afraid expression.  
"And you find me attractive, you are more bloodcurdling than me, young Vincent."  
"This is a trick of yours! You only want to kill me drinking my blood!"  
Aro licked his lips, the taste was luscious, "I drinked some varieties of blood, yours isn't so special, I'd say it's the worst I've ever tasted. I prefer another type."  
Peter attacked him again, he put his hands under Aro's chin and pushed up, with all his strength, but nothing happened, not even a crunch was heard, "Are you done? The ceiling of this apartment is not very pleasant to look at, there is no fresco, no decoration, it is distressing."  
"Where do you think you are in the Sistine Chapel?"  
"At least there are extraordinary things to see on the ceiling, wonderful frescoes where you can get lost."  
Peter rolled his eyes, then narrowed them focusing on that monster, "What is the problem with you? I'm trying to kill you, here, and you start to talk about frescoes?"  
"Oh, were you killing me? You must excuse me, young Vincent, I thought you wanted me to experience the thrill of those things that you humans nowadays call extreme sex."  
The hands immediately let go his neck and Peter turned his back to Aro, bringing his left hand to cover his face, while his right went to his side, outlining his figure, pleasantly observed by the vampire with those hungry eyes.  
"I'm not druk enough for this shit," the illusionist murmured to himself, after that he returned to face Aro, who was becoming a pain in the ass, "Get out! Immediately! Now!"  
"Do you want me to give you time to prepare another plan to kill me next time?"  
"No, there's no another plan, there is no other next time. It's over! Forget me!"  
For the first time since they met, Peter saw a fake smile upon Aro's face, and he wondered how he knew that smile was fake? After all, they were the usual smiles, what was strange this time?  
"Forget you?"  
"Yes, forget me! I think it's not a big deal, in ten years you will no longer remember me, you will surely have more to think about."  
Aro looked at Peter, his hands were tight, for a vampire ten years were like ten minutes, then he tried to move, "Then... I should say this is a goodbye, young Vincent."  
"Yes, goodbye, whatever."  
Aro was ready to go, but he stopped and took a look at the human, "I forgot, there's one more thing that can kill me."  
"I'm not interested anymore in it, I--"  
"It's you."  
After Aro said that, he vanished. When he realized that he was actually alone, Peter went to the bar, took a bottle of some alcohol and locked himself in the closet he used to hide from the world. He began to drink deeply, feeling the acrid taste melt a lump in his throat that he didn't think he had and, in a few moments, he found himself crying.  
Fuckin' Hell shit, he didn't have to cry, then why did he--? Peter found himself to touch his lips, trying to remember the sensation of that kiss he gave to Aro... Oh God, he kissed a vampire, one of them killed his parents, what the fuck was he thinking? He was going crazy, he didn't want to kiss that bloodsucker, but when Aro licked his blood in the corner of his mouth, all his brain could formulate was to want those lips a few inches further to the left, on his mouth, ready to devour those monstrous, deadly, and damned enticing lips. He was fucked. No, he was cursed! Cursed by that monster! He couldn't kiss a vampire unless he was cursed or under the influence of some vampire trick.  
Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!  
Peter hoped with all his might that those ten years would pass quickly, so he would forget about that silky black hair, those ruby red eyes, that fucking smile that wanted only to be punched, those lips that wanted to be kiss and bitten.  
Another tear landed on his lips, and the illusionist had the instinct to lick it, its salty taste combined with alcohol... He hadn't enough strength to kill that Volturi as human, what would happen if he became a vampire? A vampire who still killed other of his own species... It sounded funny to Peter's drunk mind, it could work. He was a genius!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! ^w^
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... What is the best way to kill a vampire?  
> Become a vampire, obviously! What a genius Peter!

Steps follow the long stone corridor, the sound of the heels echoing in the ears of the woman, who carries a silver tray with a letter on it; she is worried, but this is her job and she must do it. The woman stops before a door and knocks, after that she opens it and enters in an empty room, with three thrones in front of her.  
"Is it possible we can't find a secretary who knows the basics of good manners?!"  
A delicate hand rises to calm the blond.  
"Don't be so strict, brother, I'm sure our beloved Elena has a good reason for interrupting us."  
The vampire rises from his seat and offers an hand to the woman.  
"Am I right, _mia cara_?"  
Elena is afraid, but she nods and gives Aro a piece of paper in which there are some words written frantically, "Someone phoned and asked me to write this message to you, Sir."  
Aro reads it, "Didn't they say who they were?"  
"No, Sir. They only wanted to know if this is the Volturi's Manor and quickly ordered me to--"  
"May I...?"  
Aro looks at her hand and starts to enter in her mind, the woman says the true, as he can see, a female voice talked with Elena, and said the same things written in the letter; after he ends, Aro claps his hands and speaks to the other vampires.  
"My, beloved, brothers. We are attacked. Someone, a poor--" he turns to look into Elena's eyes, "Unfortunate woman, a sister of us, asked desperately our help." He returns to look at Caius and Marcus.  
"She claimed a vampire, a new born, started to kill the people of our species, blood of their blood."  
"We must intervene!," Caius orders.  
"You haven't asked the right question yet, my brother."  
"What are you waiting for, then?! Talk!"  
"Are they a male or a female newborn?"  
"A male, according to our lovely informer. But this isn't the right question, my little Jane."  
"Who turned him?"  
At Marcus' fleeble question, the smile of Aro widens, and his red eyes sparks with joy and indomitable expectation. "Our old friends," he answers, then licks his upper lip, "The Cullen's."

* * *

"Aro is here!"  
"And he is not alone!"  
"But didn't they promise they would leave us alone?," Jacob asks while he's hugging Renesmee.  
"Not when we break the promise to stop combining problems," Bella begins to answer.  
"And turn a man into a vampire, without Volturi's consent, is a problem," Edward finishes.  
"Gosh, I have been here for years and still don't understand the nonsense of your kind."  
Edward glances Jacob, but there will be another moment to talk about species and rules. The Cullen's prepare themselves for the meeting with the Volturi, they knew that the foreigner would bring trouble, but Alice opposed, she said it was going to be alright; now it's time to show Aro their reasons.  
Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice reach Aro, Jane, Alek, Demetri and Felix.  
"Alice... What a joy to see you again, after all this time. Edward, I really hope you and your family are all well."  
"We know what you want, Aro."  
"Do you? Oh," the vampire smiles and does a step in the Cullen's direction, "If so, I suppose there is no need to remind you that behavior similar to yours is absolutely not accepted. Above all, after what happened years ago."  
"He asked to be turned," Edward intervenes.  
Aro's eyes become brighter, his smile is very sinister, and he offers an hand to read someone's mind, Carlisle offers himself, to the Volturi's astonishment.  
"I turned him, as you would see."  
Aro takes his hand and starts to see through his memories.

 _A young man observed Carlisle with an expression of pure impatience, "What are you waiting for? You have all the fucking time, which I haven't, so hurry up and do what you know, with-your... Whatever you need to do."  
"Why do you want to become one of us?"  
The man looked away and tightened his hands on the armchair, "I have my reasons."  
"I know you have, otherwise I suppose you didn't introduce in our house--"  
"Is this a fuckin' genetic thing of your kind?!"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
The young man waved his hand, "Yeah, the... All the Victorian and meaningless speeches. Can't you go straight to the point? Or is your species allergic to this kind of talk?"  
Carlisle smiled, "You have to forgive me," he started when the young man gave him an obvious glare, "I was turned long time ago, and sometimes I forget this isn't anymore the way humans talk nowadays."  
The man tried to suppress a smile, but he failed to not whisper, "You all are the same."  
Carlisle was surprised and curious, "_All _? So, we are not the first vampires you meet."  
The man didn't answer, but he inclined his neck to be bitten, and the blond vampire sighed, "I'm very sorry, but this is going to hurt."  
"Like Hell?"_

 _"I have to kill all the vampires."  
"Even us?"  
The man took a deep sip at the alcohol, "Probably... You are not in my target yet."  
"I'd like to know who is in it."  
"Not your business," he declared then he drank again from the bottle.  
Carlisle smiled knowingly and put some blood in the drink of the newborn, "Pure alcohol is very dangerous for a vampire, believe me, add some blood in it," he suggested, remembering what happened years ago between him and Charlie Swan.  
"What will you do after you kill all the vampires?"  
The man started to observe the fire, "Maybe I'm going to kill myself."  
Carlisle saw the young man, then he chose to write a number of a mobile phone, his, and gave it to the newborn, "If you, someday, will decide to live, instead of kill yourself, call me, I will be happy to help you."_

Aro leaves Carlisle's hand, he's breathing heavily, but he immediately adjusts his hair and resumes his usual composure.  
"Where is the newborn?"  
"He's looking for his target," Alice answers.  
"Then... We should go now," Aro looks at his guards, "Leave the Cullen's, for now, we have a newborn ready to kill all of us."  
The rest of the Volturi look strangely at Aro, but they follow him, leaving the Cullen's.  
"I really hope you were right, Alice."

* * *

In their way to Volterra, someone shots at Felix arm, with a silver bullet, and all the vampires get alarmed, then a flaming dart hits Demetri's chest; non of them are killed, but surely they become weaker.  
Alek and Jane surround Aro to protect him, then someone walks toward them, wearing a long black coat, leather pants and black boots, in their hand there are two guns.  
"Who are you?," Demetri asks.  
"Van fuckin' Helsing!"  
Aro snorts amused, "He died hundreds years ago!"  
"Well... I-it's time for someone to take his place."  
The stranger aims one gun at Alek, but Jane intervenes with her own power, causing this enemy to start to feel pain, then Felix and Demetri take him and start to fight; the Volturi's guards are at a disadvantage, not only because they fight against a newborn, there is something else, Aro suspects. When Demetri and Felix are defeated, Alek and Jane coordinate their powers to destroy the hostile vampire, and at first it seems to work, the newborn screams, grits his teeth, closes his eyes and pulls his hair with his hands, feeling a hot force going up along his throat, and his lips cannot hold back the words.  
" **Stop. This. Shit. Now!** "  
Both of the vampires stop, dazed of what happens, after that Jane starts again, but she is stopped again by the newborn's words.  
"Jesus Fucking Christ! Were you listening before?!," the man raises and tosses away the snow, "Now, I don't want to fight again with you. All I want, and not for Christmas, don't make jokes about it, is that bloodsucker, for now!," and points at Aro.  
Aro takes a step, excited to see such a body and such power, so powerful, so magnificent, "My dear, young, Vincent. It's a surprise to see you in this new and absolute--"  
"Cut off your bullshit! And prepare yourself!"  
"Aren't you even inviting me to dinner?"  
Peter falls silent, then denies, "No, no. No! Make this quickly, let me kill you."  
The newborn vampire hunter looks at the other vampires, then speaks with a grave voice, " **Go away, let me alone with him.** "  
All four of them follow his order, in front of Aro's amazed gaze, "Your power, my dear, is extraordinary, how does it work?"  
"I don't go with you and the Gothic band's members in Italy."  
"Why not?"  
"I have--" Peter moves his hand vaguely, "Other plans."  
Aro approaches the young newborn, caressing his short brown hair, "Immortality suits you, for real."  
Peter avoids his gaze, if he were still human, he would have blushed completely, but now his tanned skin has a slight color on the cheekbones, "No! It's like shit, thank you very much!"  
"Then why did you want to turn into one?," Aro gently guides Peter down to reach him.  
The illusionist swallows loudly thinking about the reason, it was an instinctive decision, he wanted to become strong enough to kill this bastard, and all the others, but now that he has finally faced him, Peter can only get closer to that vampire, claiming those poisonous and captivating lips, "I wanted to ki--"  
He kisses the vampire, and roughly hugs him, desiring to feel any part of his own body stuck to the vampire's; Aro leads Peter to a mountain wall, squeezing his neck without needing to be delicate, "Silly, stupid human."  
"I see you make progress with insults, bloodsucker."  
"And you, on the other hand, become more verbose."  
Peter bites Aro's neck, causing a rush of chills down his partner's spine, "Young--My dear!"  
Peter stops and looks annoyed at Aro, "What's wrong with you? I'm trying to--"  
"Kill me, here?"  
Peter huffs and grins, remembering one of their arguments, "Maybe," and kisses his neck after he tosses away a lock of his black hair.  
"I have the strength to kill you, now, it could be in any moment."  
Aro runs an hand through Peter's hair and pulls to see the newborn's face; nothing is changed but the eyes, not gold like Cullen's, neither red like his, they're amber, as if they stole fire's soul; Peter's skin becomes harder, this is the only change he doesn't like, other than this all is perfect, even that unbearable stench of alcohol.  
"Do you know? Alcohol is prohibited from now to eternity."  
"You're not my father!"  
"No, I'm not. But I can become your Master."  
"My what?"  
"Your Master," Aro brushes his cheeks with lovingly gesture, "My dear, young, Vincent. You are a newborn, now, you need discipline, and rules, you can't do this alone, you need someone to teach you how to behave."  
"Behave?!"  
"Is something wrong, my bel--"  
Peter pushes Aro away, looking at him incredulous, "Something wrong, you say? Eh, everything is wrong! Your saying that I need a Master is wrong, that I need someone to teach me how to behave is wrong, your look! Your look at me is wrong!"  
"How should I look at you, then?"  
"Not like I'm a prize to show, for example! Or a merely tool!," he points at himself making a step, "I-I know why do you want me, you know? More than before."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I do! Before it was because you could take my life, and you liked the idea of playing cat and mouse. Now that you no longer have the opportunity to drink my blood, it still intrigues you to have me among your ranks of soldiers. Well, I give you happy news, bloodsucker, I will not follow you into your lair of shiny zombies, neither now, nor ever!"  
Aro grabs Peter's neck and throws him about ten meters away, breaking some tree trunks, "If so, then it will be a pleasure to kill you!"  
Peter gets to his feet, ready to fight on equal terms, "Bring it on, walking dead!"  
The two vampires begin to fight, in a battle of strength, speed and cunning, both have their intent to kill the opponent, but very soon Peter, as newborn, prevails: on a precipice, the illusionist manages to grab Aro's neck and makes him bang his head on the cliff, he tightens, tightens, with all the anger, with all the frustration he has in his body, while Aro tries to free himself.  
Under his touch, Peter feels the vampire's neck starts to break, he almost succeeds, when he suddenly loosens his hold, unable to finish the goal he had set himself months before.  
Aro lifts his eyeslids to look at Peter, his amber eyes are full of tears, does a vampire still have a chance to cry?  
"Why are you crying?"  
"I'm not!"  
Aro rises an hand and is barely to touch Peter's cheekbone, "May I have the pleasure?"  
"For Hell's sake, **no**! I don't let you do your tricks on me!"  
"Why don't you want to follow me?"  
"I already did, you asshole!"  
He became a vampire, a monster like the one who killed his parents, only to be... His eternal enemy, than a barely human, he gave away his soul to turn a vampire, but he's not stupid enough to follow Aro to Italy, becoming one of many, he had already given up something, now it's Aro's turn.  
"They said you were amazed by an human willing to give away their life for someone damned as you!," he was sure to do the right thing after he heard that.  
The Volturi looks deeply into Peter's eyes, as if he tries to understand what the newborn means, and a moment later he smiles evilly, "And do you really trust them?"  
Peter looses his grip, does, does he--  
"Oh, my poor, dear, young, Vincent. Even if you are a newborn, you are still so naive. You, a childlike human, thought that I would want you only because you turn into a vampire? I want you, of course, your power is wonderful, it will be a magnificent addition to my collection."  
His heart died, weeks ago, and yet Peter feels its breaking... He wanted to become a vampire, he ordered a woman to call Volturi's Manor to let Aro know he was ready, now he is ready, but nothing matters, he is still a stupid, useless, broken human... Guided by his anger, Peter trows Aro toward a rock, " **Don't dare to follow me! Forget my name!!!** ," he orders and runs away.  
Aro stays still, seeing snowflakes fall down, then he raises his body... Was he arguing with someone? Yes, he was. He remembers saying a lie, a revenge dictated by his suffering months ago, but why? Why did he suffer? What made him suffer?... Wait, it's been centuries he doesn't feel pain, he's a vampire, he doesn't have to be upset, he has his coven, Volterra, all the Volturi's... He heads home, even if he has the feeling that something is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so proud and stubborn to drive me crazy too... I'm very sorry! m(_ _)m  
> But thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Peter and Aro going to meet halfway? Read on to find out.

The vampire walks alone, inside the forest, he senses the smell of dirty dogs, and tries everything to like it, he absolutely doesn't want that his new nature changes completely his beliefs. Peter whistles and, after a few minutes, unfriendly werewolves surround him, snarling and showing fangs, ready to kill the newborn.  
After that, he smiles, he is ready, "I have a task for you," he says, then he starts to speak with that rough and grave voice, " **You have to kill someone for me.** "

* * *

Alone in his room, Aro is walking, trying to think, nothing comes in his mind but a single thought, and it isn't the one he wants, not today, not right now; he hears footsteps coming, then the door opens and Marcus enters in Aro's room.  
"Brother," he smiles, "It's a pleasure to see you. What brings you here?"  
"You have to go," he whispers.  
Aro's smile widens, "You may forgive me, I don't understand what you mean."  
"Your bond with us becomes weaker day after day."  
The other vampire tilts his head threateningly, is Marcus questioning his loyalty?  
"Your heart hasn't been with us for a long time, and recently your mind is in other places."  
"I can assure you, brother, you're wrong. I'm trying to--" he stops, his memory is playing with him again, as recently happened, as in this case, in which the mind suggests to him how to end the sentence _kill you here_ , but he isn't certain where and when he heard this.  
"You miss him."  
Aro frowns, while he's feeling he really misses something, however, he replies, keeping that fake and dangerous smile on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about, brother."  
Marcus opens his mouth, ready to answer, when a howl interrupts their discussion.

* * *

He can't stand still, he walks back and forth in his room in a restless state, he tries to drink a full glass of alcohol diluted with drop of blood, but even that can't relax him... The television! Television can be a lifesaver in these cases!  
Peter turns it on and starts zapping to go to the cartoon section, the only ones able to calm his mind; in the process, he passes a newscast that shows a Manor ruined, Peter passes another couple of channels then goes back, as if he only caught what he saw at that moment.  
The Manor is a palace constructed during medieval times, built into the walls of the ancient city. Peter recognises that palace, he saw so many times in photos and pictures during the past months to make a perfect plan to kill a certain vampire; the newborn immediately turn up the volume of the television, a journalist is speaking.

_"We are in Volterra, in Italy, where a medieval palace got burned last night. A lot of ancient frescoes, statues, got ruined and broken. The palace belonged to one of the most important italian families, Volturi's, now all of them are killed. We don't know yet who did this, italian police started the investigation. We--"_

Peter turns off the television and throws the remote away, starting to massage his temple with his free hand. He has a vague memory of what had happened that night with the werewolves, but now the ex-illusionist has clear ideas.  
What the hell had he done? He needs to go to Italy as soon as possible, the reporter said that the Volturi's were all dead, but Peter doesn't want to believe it, he's sure that someone is still alive.  
And the vampire hunter hopes with all his dead heart a vampire with long silk black hair and ruby eyes is still alive.

* * *

Everything is gone, his coven, his world, his power... He loses everything... In a matter of hours... How was this possible?  
Inside the burned palace, Aro is sitting on what remains of his throne, fancying it is a nightmare, everyone is still alive, the Volturi's name is still scaring people and vampires, he can still be safe in his coven.  
How did he survive through that horrid and outrageous genocide? It seemed those filthy dogs avoided him on purpose, why?  
He hears some footsteps, and prepares himself to fight, perhaps they change their mind.

Peter walks along the hallway, his eyes are searching for some sign of life there, an hand caresses the burned walls, when a punch hits him and sends him several meters away, causing him to crash into the base of a destroyed statue.  
"Ouch! Okay, this strangely hurts."  
However, this means that someone is still alive! Peter raises his head and looks at the dark figure coming.  
"What brings you here stranger!," a male voice is speaking, and Peter's breathing comes out trembling.  
"Jesus Christ, you're alive," he whispers but the other vampire doesn't pay attention.  
"Did you come to mock the Volturi defeat?!"  
The newborn raises his hands in surrender, "I can explain," but his throat is tightened in a marble grip.  
"We aren't destroyed, I'm still here, and I'll make sure to recreate the most powerful coven you'd ever heard."  
Aro tightens his grip on that stranger's neck, satisfied to see his face in agony, his desperate cries and his hands in an apparent impossibility of being able to react totally, yet this boy is a newborn, he could rebel without problems, why is he doing nothing then? And why has Aro the impression to have seen this young man somewhere before?  
Peter barely breaths, he can feel his neck almost breaking, okay, he is sure he deserves a brute treatment, but _this_ is too much, soon that bloodsucker will kill him while he is talking about Volturi's shit and vengeance, so he orders, " **Use your fucking power on me!** "  
And Aro obeys, he begins to invade Peter's memory; he sees their first meet, that young man was an human, a year ago, and both of them established a strange relationship in wich both of them declared the desire to kill their respective mortal enemy (mostly the young man, Aro sees his past himself agreed only for fun and see the various vain attempts of that illusionist), he can finally understand the reason behind his mind's jokes, they are all because of those conversations with this newborn, he feels the despair from this man, the desire to be with Aro, even if he is a vampire, and then he experiences again their last met.

_Peter observed Aro even if his sight was blurry because of his amber eyes were full of tears.  
"Why are you crying?," Aro asked.  
"I'm not!"  
The old vampire rose an hand and was barely to touch Peter's cheekbone, "May I have the pleasure?"  
The newborn felt embarrassment and shouted, "For Hell's sake, **no**! I don't let you do your tricks on me!"  
"Why don't you want to follow me?"  
"I already did, you asshole!"  
He became a vampire, a monster like the one who killed his parents, only to be... His eternal enemy, than a barely human, he gave away his soul to turn a vampire, but he wasn't stupid enough to follow Aro to Italy, becoming one of many, he had already given up something, now it was Aro's turn.  
"They said you were amazed by an human willing to give away their life for someone damned as you!," Peter was sure to do the right thing after he heard that.  
And after that Aro smiled evilly._

Aro sees even the night when Peter called the werewolves and commanded them to kill all Volturi's, expect one, this newborn was driven by jealous, despair, anger and fear... The old vampire doesn't know how to react but he smiles, as if he finally remembers.  
"My, dear, young, _Vincent_ ," Aro resumes to tight Peter's neck, "Are you minimally aware of what you've done? You destroyed my coven."  
"I-I know," Peter struggles to breath, "I was drunk."  
"This is not a good reason."  
"It was, but I--"  
"You destroyed my life! You destroyed my power! You barely destroyed me!"  
" **I was afraid!** ," he cries out, stopping Aro, then the newborn looks away, flickering, his voice is hardly audible, "I, I don't know what I thought about... I felt alone, I felt lost, I felt... A... A monster."  
Aro observes Peter: even if he turns into a vampire, he is still fragile, still naive, still a person who is afraid.  
"You really need someone who teaches you how to behave."  
Peter raises his eyes, beginning to be angry, "I don't--"  
"You do," Aro interrupts him, while he is caressing newborn's cheek, "You can't order a group of werewolves to kill all the vampires you don't like. You would destroy a hierarchy built over the centuries."  
"You wanted to decimate a clan for an half bloodsucker."  
Aro remains silent, the Cullen's topic wasn't a good one to talk about yet.  
"That was business, and we had been misinformed."  
Peter raises an eyebrow, "Oh yes, sure, was it called that way back in your time, old man?"  
Aro can hardly suppress a smile, that cheekiness makes him mad, but at the same time it amuses him, "I hope you realize that you will never grow old, and that soon you will become an old-fashioned vampire."  
"The fuck? I will always be younger than you."  
"I wouldn't say. You turn into a vampire at forty years old."  
"Oh, and I suppose you, instead, became a bloodsucker at--"  
"Thirty."  
The newborn looks bewildered, gaped, his brain is still processing the new information, "So, are you telling me that, all of this time, in which I thought you are really older than me, officially I am older than you?!"  
"If you put it in this way."  
"... You aged very bad."  
Aro takes a long breath and looks around them, his past is lost, he has nothing anymore, only a surname, every vampire around the world would be really happy to know the Volturi's are gone, there would be new wars for supremacy. If someone discovers he is still alive, he will be killed in a few seconds, feeling the revenge of all the vampires; Peter observes Aro, he doesn't like that face, "Are you--"  
"I'm fine."  
No, he isn't, "Look, we can--"  
"I said I'm fine!," Aro turns to glare at Peter and intimidate him to not speak, but the illusionist isn't so good at reading the atmosphere, or he is quite capable of doing it and wants to talk to Aro because he knows how it feels on occasions like this.  
"I have a room booked, we can go there. Just to rest a bit."  
Aro smiles for the stupidity of that newborn and gives him a quickly look, "Haven't you learnt vampires don't need to rest?"  
"Yeah, I've learnt it. But you need it."  
"You don't know what I really need," Aro angrily hissing, ready to kill the newborn; Peter has another idea though.  
"No," he answers, "I don't know about the bullshit a vampire needs when he lost his coven. But I know what a man needs when he lost someone he... I mean... That, you already know."  
The old vampire studies Peter's expression, "Why did you come here."  
And Peter fixes his amber eyes on Aro's, ready to answer, but he doesn't say anything, he prefers to be silent.  
Aro, on the other hand, reads in that quietness an admission of guilt in what happened.  
"You would die for what you've done."  
"I know."  
"Are you afraid of death?"  
"I stopped to be scared by it years ago."  
Aro leans a bit to touch with his mouth Peter's lips, and the newborn follows his partner in that kiss, holding the back of his head, both of them continue to kiss and explore each other's mouth, but Aro finds uncomfortable to sit on Peter's belly, so he takes him and pushes him against a wall, causing both of their bellies to collide, a low growl from the newborn and one leg surrounds the vampire's pelvis to pull him even further to make him understand that change is very appreciated from Peter.  
After a test of balance, also the other leg follows the first, finding that position ideal, if there are no clothes. That annoys Peter and tries to speak between their kisses, "Hum... Locand," he whispers still kissing and with his eyes closed.  
"What?"  
"The hotel where I booked that room."  
" _La Locanda_?"  
"That one," he answers by holding back the instinct to rub against Aro, biting his lip with his long canines.  
Aro slowly blinks as he brushes the newborn's neck, causing him to shiver, "I notice that you don't mind spending too much money."  
Peter holds a lock of vampire's hair, "When you have to be forgiven by a fucking bloodsucker who is a drama queen, lover of the shittest luxury, you are forced to choose the best option. We can stay there as much as we want."  
Aro looks languidly at Peter and smiles almost maniacally, "I have a better idea."  
Peter has almost reached the limit, "Would it be?"  
"How about starting inside you?"

* * *

The phone rings and a man is answering at it, "Hullo?"  
On the other side, a man's voice takes the floor, _"Is your fucking offer still valid, Carlisle?"_  
The blond vampire snorts amused, "Of course it is."  
_"I must warn you that there is a second person with me."_  
"It will not be a problem."  
_"Good."_  
"Since I know this second person, are there any particular requests, Mr. Vincent?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it! 🎉🎉🎉🎉
> 
> What will the next, and last, chapter talk about? Let's guess!
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for making you wait, please forgive me 🙇🏻

,

Someone knocks at the door.  
"The door."  
"As you can see I'm going to open it."  
"You could run."  
"And you could get up your arse and open the door instead of make me do it all by myself!," he tskes, opening the door to reveal a young woman.  
"Good morning, Sir," she greets, her blood has a wonderful smell, "Are you Peter Vincent?"  
The still-new-born nods and reaches out an hand to take the package he had ordered, signing after the shipping receipt.  
"Thank you, Sir, have a great day!"  
Peter is looking at the woman, her scent is still in the air, he's barely ready to run, kill her and drink her blood, but suddenly the vampire commands himself, " **Close the door and don't kill her!** "  
He isn't sure if his power works on him too, but Peter closes the door and doesn't run after that woman, so it's okay.  
"You can't always rely on your power, dear Vincent," a voice affirms in the living room, still reading the newspaper in his elegant, absolutely old and out of the ordinary way.  
"I want to be sure I'm not going to become a monster like you."  
Aro lifts his red eyes to glare at Peter, then he takes a breath and closes the newspaper. "I knew one vampire, he didn't want to be a vampire, he tried a vegetarian diet, only rats' blood, not a proper choice if you ask me, and soon he lost the beautyness of the eternal life."  
"Was he Carlisle?"  
Aro smiles and rubs his hands, looking at the illusionist vampire, "Louis de Pointe du Lac."  
Peter thinks about the name, but in the end he frowns and makes a disgruntled grimace, "Never heard of him."  
"The point is, my dear, you already are a monster, when you chose to turn into a vampire. You have to live with this fact for ever... Or, at least, until you choose to die."  
Peter looks around, looking at everything he has in his house, and then sets his amber eyes on Aro, the real reason why he had decided to give up his human being.  
"Do you... Would you mind?," he hesitates to ask, but he can't help, he wants to know.  
"Mind what?"  
However, the ex-vampire hunter decides to drop the conversation, puts the content of the postal package in the freezer and leaves, and Aro remains alone in the living room.

* * *

Usually, vampires don't cry, but for Peter it's hard to renounce it for ever, expecially after he drunks; wrapped on all those blankets, Aro sees a white worm shakes and sobs, so he decides to speak, "Dear Vincent."  
"Go away," a muffled voice menaces, but the Volturi insists.  
"Vincent."  
"Leave me the fuck alone!"  
Even if it's night, Aro can see tears run through Peter's cheeks and remains there, next to his... Pupil.  
"Not tonight," Peter whispers, but surprisingly he continues to speak, "I become a monster, just like the one who killed them..."  
Without any hesitation, Aro puts a hand on Peter's shoulder cautiously. "It's all right Peter. It's all right."  
"It's not."  
"My dear Vincent, Jerry was a vampire without any class, he had no talent for killing, he drank anyone's blood and hadn't any scruples."  
Peter turns furiously and hisses evilly, "Do you think this can change anything?"  
Aro hesitates only for a thousandth of a second, but then replies, "Absolutely not--"  
"Then give me the sacrosanct pleasure of fucking yourself!," and he turns his back on the other vampire.  
"However," Aro starts talking again, moving closer to the newborn's ear. "If he had been a class vampire, he would have killed you and your parents too."  
Peter rolls his eyes, "I'm feeling better now."  
"You're not a monster like him."  
"I am! I'm a vampire, a fuckin monster, like you, like Jerry!"  
"Don't compare me with that peasant!"  
"Or what," Peter turns to face Aro, his mouth a few centimetres away from Aro's, "What will you do?!"  
Aro doesn't answer properly, he simply leans on Peter and slightly kisses him, taking away his breath, and Peter follows him, he clings to the vampire's shoulders and swaps their positions, continuing to kiss and bite his lips, hungry, desperate and eager to feel alive again, not to listen to that child's sobs who calls his parents desperate and blames an adult Peter to have killed them.  
Aro agrees but doesn't completely submit to the newborn, he returns those attentions in his own way, with the sole prerogative of not making Peter feels like he's a monster: it was Carlisle who transformed Peter, and Carlisle remained a high-ranking vampire, despite the questionable choice of diet. Selfishly, Aro thanks that beggar Jerry for not transformed Peter, so he has the opportunity to educate the newborn as a high society vampire.

* * *

Peter lays on Aro's chest, both of them are naked, he takes a long breath and whispers, "I'm sorry."  
Aro stops to interlace his fingers through Peter's hair and looks at him, "Why do you say that?"  
Peter stubbornly maintains his eyes on the chair where his clothes were tossed an hour ago, and he scratches that marble skin of his... Colleague.  
Aro is about to use his power when Peter stops him, "Then tell me, young Vincent, what you have in mind."  
"If you use your power on me, then I'll use my power on you."  
"You used your magnificent ability against me twice."  
"So?"  
"Then I, instead, used it once, and following your order."  
Peter raises his head to glance at Aro, "It fucking makes sense, you were going to kill me!"  
"I wasn't if you hadn't ordered me to forget you."  
Peter is speechless and grumbles something before he lays again on Aro's chest.  
"Am I assuming I win this argument?"  
Peter chuckles, "You don't win a shit."  
"My prize is to use my power on you once."  
"What? Absolutely not!," Peter moves away, he already feels the emptiness in his chest, and probably even Aro has the same loss, according to his expression. "I don't like to be observed by you during all my life."  
"As I prefer to not be commanded upon what to do and what not to do."  
"Then we have an agreement. End of the story."  
Peter returns in the bed, facing the wall, a bit distant from Aro... Why do they end up like this every time? Why is so hard to tell what he wants to say? Stupid stupid stupid!  
Luckily, Aro approaches him and hugs from the behind carefully, as he still has a fragile human into his arms, and drags Peter against himself, the newborn's back touches his chest; Peter desires to send Aro away, but he interlaces their fingers together and closes his eyes while he is taking out the air.  
Aro doesn't forget what he had in mind a few of moments ago: he starts slowly to watch Peter's memories from all his life, from the day he was born to these last seconds, focusing upon a certain subject. Aro brokes the contact.  
"You had your chance, creepy bastard. Don't think you can have one another!"  
"I don't care about their death."  
Peter stops to speak and inclines his head to see the other vampire.  
"I'll create another coven, if I want to do it. But I don't miss nobody, they only have powerful abilities, I don't care about them."  
The newborn has a chill and frowns, does it mean Aro wants to be here, with him, only because he has a quite strong power?  
He doesn't ask, afraid of the answer, moreover Aro begins to fondle the newborn, his fingers start to descend and rise, first with a calm rhythm, like a gentle caress, the hand then clenches into a fist, occasionally instigating the wet top.  
Peter swallows loudly, bites his lips and closes his eyes, pushing himself against the other vampire, while his pelvis follows the rhythm of Aro's hand, hoping he will go fast soon.  
"I have more ways to know things, young Vincent," Aro whispers next to Peter's ear.  
"Like-- what..."  
Aro smiles smugly and stops immediately from his business, leaving Peter completely dissatisfied.  
"Do-- where are you going?"  
"Will you tell me what worries you?"  
Peter is breathing heavily, in an attempt to get his brain working again.  
"I, you-- You already know what happened."  
"Oh sure, I suppose the loss of my coven is a heavy burden for your already damned soul, after all you killed my family... But there's something else, something new, am I right?"  
"Do you want to continue doing what you were doing before?"  
Aro claps his hands once, smiling diabolically. "I'm afraid not, my dear."  
"What?!"  
"Unless you tell me what else is troubling you. Or I use my ability and understand it for myself."  
Peter glances at Aro, then he rememers he has two hands too and he's ready to finish what that asshole started, but the older vampire stops him instantly, blocking his wrists above his head, positioning himself above the newborn.  
"Then?"  
Peter is caught off guard, he stares at Aro and tries to free himself.  
"How strange..."  
"What?," he asks nervously.  
"You are a newborn."  
"And thereby?"  
"Well... A newborn is stronger than a normal vampire. Should I assume you like this situation?"  
"Fuck it! Piss off!"  
"Not to mention your power. You could order me to do whatever you want... Yet you don't."  
"I'm still human, despite all, and I have no intention of using your vampire tricks."  
"I have to give you pleasant news, my young boy," Aro whispers a few inches from his face. "I find this way of behaving still like a human particularly irritating."  
"You can be sure that I don't mind at all."  
"Still," Aro releases Peter's wrist to stroke his cheek with the back of his own hand, not at all intimidated by some low blow from young Vincent. Aro can say that he knows enough of this man beneath him to be able to speak using the right tone of voice, the right words, the right gestures and make him harmless; it's a type of power that the ex Volturi chief had rarely felt, so different from the power he exercised in Volterra, but no less intriguing.  
"I find it particularly fascinating."  
The newborn looks at the vampire above him, swallows air a few times to think, it's not easy in a situation where your cock requires attention and the bastard you're hopelessly lost in lov... Lost... He's busy doing others activities, like chatting. Peter has another job in mind that those lips could do, with an impeccable result, and reflexively he raises his pelvis to rub against Aro's groin, in a gesture of absolute desperation.  
"So... Do we want to move on or do we want to stay here still exchanging declarations of platonic love?"  
On second thought, perhaps Aro finds Peter's ability to spoil almost romantic moments quite irritating.  
"Do you know that this will cost you a nice punishment? I hope you're--"  
With his hand previously released, Peter grabs Aro's neck and drags him into a ravenous kiss that the older vampire gladly accepts.  
"Bring it on!," Peter declares, then only the lusty whispers of the two lovers spread through the bedroom.

* * *

"All right. Of course, I'm glad to hear it. Good day to you too."  
The doctor puts the cell phone down with a smile on his lips.  
"Who was it, Carlisle?"  
The vampire turns to look at his family, "An old acquaintance of ours."  
Bella turns to Edward who smiles knowingly, "Remember that vampire hunter who wanted to be transformed?"  
Bella's eyes widen, surprised but happy, "Is he still alive?"  
"And in excellent company, I would say," adds Carlisle sitting down next to his partner.  
"Just as Alice had foreseen," Alice kisses Jasper as a thank you.  
"According to the words of our new friend, they aren't exactly partners."  
"Ah no?"  
"No," Carlisle takes on an amused expression, "He defines their relationship as Enemies with benefits."  
Silence pervades the room before being broken by numerous laughs.  
"How do you consider Aro's company pleasant?," Emmett asks while he's stroking Rosalie's hair.  
"De gustibus non disputandum est."  
"You say so, only because your daughter has fallen in love with a werewolf, no offending boy."  
"No of course, by now I have almost lost hope with you bloodsucker."  
"Anyway, that boy destroyed the Volturi clan."  
"Could a war begin?," Bella asks and Jacob tenses.  
Edward nods, his lips pursed as he glances at Nessie, frightened by the consequences, "Could."  
"If Aro doesn't show interest in regaining vampire rule, there is likely to be a war to see who has the most powerful clan."  
"And we will run the risk of having to participate."  
"But... It's terrible! We have to prevent it!"  
"It doesn't have to be, it all depends on Aro and the other vampires."  
"We just have to wait and see."  
"And it will start sooner than we can imagine," Alice murmurs discouraged.

* * *

Aro doesn't seem to worry about a war between vampires, on the contrary he is pleasantly seated on an armchair reading a book, enjoying the temporary silence of the room; we can say that Aro is considering this period as a vacation, a pleasant vacation before returning to work. The vampire knows perfectly well that he must show himself alive, in order not to lose his prestige, but for the moment he only wants to relax, and spend the days in the company of what is theoretically a pleasant pastime, but practically it seems something more complicated than a pastime, he hadn't killed the newborn after Peter ordered those werewolves to destroy the Volturi's coven. It's something that drives Aro crazy, that doesn't tire him, that encourages him not to kill any person who smells good, but to drink the blood of some blood donors, apparently it had been Carlisle's idea. Strangely, Aro feels an unusual squeeze in his chest every time he sees Peter in a pitiful state, and tries in every way to make him think of something else, since the newborn doesn't seem willing to properly talk about certain topics, such as his fear of be in the company of Aro only because he has a useful and in some ways powerful ability. If only Aro had the courage to say that, if in a small part it is so, on the other hand he isn't interested in Peter's power, even if the ex vampire hunter had the power of his lost sister Dydime Aro wouldn't have killed him... And it's strange to think about it... Particularly out of his way...  
  
The vampire's thoughts are broken when a door opens and is slammed, while a vampiric tornado goes towards the kitchen and starts tinkering with glasses and bottles.  
"How was your day?," he asks mockingly and Peter shows himself grabbing a glass full of alcohol.  
"Don't talk."  
"Do I look like someone following orders?"  
"Just... Don't, look, I've learned your fucking lesson, don't go around when you're thirsty. OK! I got it."  
If Peter had been another vampire, Aro would have been satisfied in knowing that his protégé killed a person, however the worry takes over and asks him, "Did you kill a human?"  
"Holy Christ, no!" Peter takes a sip of alcohol and sits up, while Aro takes a sack of animal blood and pours it into Peter's glass.  
"I used my power not to kill her, I don't know if it worked, but at least I concentrated and I didn't hurt her."  
Aro rests his lips on Peter's head, "You were good."  
"Her scent was so sweet... She has a child, you know? A wonderful girl..."  
It would have been a long struggle not to drink human blood, but Peter made his choice, now he had to resist and train.  
"In time it will be easier for you."  
Peter raises his eyes to look at Aro and spreads his arms in an obvious way, "You claim this and you've never tried it?"  
"Well, I find human blood particularly fruity, an intense and strong taste, like the most delicious of wines. But I've seen the effects on those who tried to be vegetarian and it wasn't easy the first times. Willpower and madness are the key to denying vampire's nature."  
Peter chuckles and looks into his glass of animal blood mixed with alcohol.  
"Vampire's nature, yeah. You know what? Suck my dick, you arsehole," and takes a sip.  
Despite being slightly annoyed with Peter's way of doing, Aro moves with a smile on his face and knees between the newborn's legs, blocking Peter from closing them.  
"What are you doing?," he asks alarmingly while he's trying to go away from that old bastard. Aro smiles knowingly, he has fun playing these pranks on his ex enemy.  
"Follow your order."  
"The fuck?!," he says in a very hign tone, "I quite understand how my power works, and, and I'm sure I didn't use it!"  
Aro caresses Peter's inner thighs, provoking chills through the back of the newborn, even if he's against doing that, Peter shows more his groins, with closed eyes and biting his lower lip.  
Aro looks up, "Are you really sure you didn't order me? From my point of view I would say it is the exact opposite."  
Peter is breathing heavily and murmurs, "Fuck you, bloodsucker."  
"If you insist."  
Quickly, Aro takes off the glass from newborn's hand and carries him to bed, proud of having made Peter concentrate on something other than the possible death of that insignificant human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our journey ends, but not theirs! Thank you so much for reading all the story, I love you! 💖💖💖 And maybe see you soon with another story? Who knows, I really hope, so let's see!
> 
>  **NEWS FROM HOME**  
>  Now How to kill a vampire has a sequel, still on going, if you want to know what happens next, please click on Next Work below, and hope for these two drama and lovely idiots 💖

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your time! ^^ see you soon!
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


End file.
